One Piece The New Beginning
by kman134
Summary: Luffy is now the Pirate King and almost all of the Strawhats dreams have been fulfilled. Now, they are out of the New World and returning to Paradise, and soon out of the Grand Line, seeing old friends and facing new enemies. New feelings will emerge and one captain will understand love for the first time.
1. I am the Pirate King!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own One Piece. Only the OCs.

Chapter 1

I am the Pirate King!

Sitting on his favorite spot—Thousand Sunny's figurehead, Luffy watched as the sun began to set. He couldn't wait to return home to Foosha Village to see all of his friends. Luffy has been pirate king for only a month and is only thinking about that. The Thousand Sunny was going down into the bottom of the sea, learning of a shortcut that would only take them three hours to get to paradise and, thanks to the stronger coating on the ship, the Strawhats will have a safer journey without it getting popped.

"Luffy; Franky!" yelled a feminine voice. Luffy turned, jumping off his favorite spot, and landed on the ships' floor. He replied with a huge grin on his face "Oi, Nami! What's up!?"

Nami was standing near the main mast, right beside where her mikans were, far away from where Luffy was. We're almost out of the new world! We'll be in Sabaody Archipelago in just an hour!"

"Thanks Nami!" the captain exclaimed. Franky let go of the wheel for a moment, giving his signature move and shouted, "That's SOOPER!" and placed his hands back on the wheel.

The navigator smiled. Nami turned her attention to see Zoro asleep on the staircase. She was a little annoyed by Zoro's choice of where he should take a nap, but just shrugged it off and went back to her room.

Luffy appearance had changed over the last year. He was now dressed in a dark blue cardigan with the words "Pirate King" on the back and a red sash around his waist. His hair has grown a little longer, stretching to the neck area. Luffy was bored of not doing anything and wanted something to do. He couldn't bother Franky since he was at the wheel and he couldn't bother Zoro since he was asleep. So, he decided to see what Nami was up to, now. He walked down from the helm, through the lawn deck, and up the stairs, leaping over Zoro so to not disturb his nap.

In her room, Nami was preparing to finish a map of the New World, which had taken her weeks to complete it and now she was about to finish it, but, before she could pick up a pen and start sketching, Luffy walks into her room, shouting, "Oi, Nami! What'cha doing!?"

Not now. Why is he bothering her now? "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to finish my map of the New World." Nami was irritated, yet happy, that Luffy is in her room. "Oh, I see. So, you wanna play a game?" Luffy inquired with a childish grin.

"Not now, Luffy. I'm trying to finish this," Nami replied. The captain frown but shot back with another grin, saying, "Well, how about after you're done?"

On the navigator's forehead, a crossed vein appeared. She responds with an aggravated tone of voice "I can't! I have to check on our inventory stocks, if we need to get more supplies."

"Okay, then how about after that?"

"Oi, can't you tell that I'm too busy to play with you!" Nami snapped, making a comical, angry expression. "Why don't you go bother Usopp, or Chopper!?"

He never thought about that, but, for some reason, he wanted to see Nami first. He didn't know why. "I wanted to see you, first, but I'll see Usopp and Chopper, too." he confirmed, still smiling. He soon left the room in search of Usopp, or Chopper

Nami actually blushed, a little, looking back at the map while hearing Luffy's foot steps out the door. She smiled, but why? It seems Nami was happy that Luffy said that, but the young navigator turned her attention back to her map and continued drawing it.

In his factory, Usopp was working on some new gadget to aid the Straw Hats on their next adventure, but, then, when Usopp tried to put on the finishing touches, Luffy storms in, causing Usopp to be startled and, accidentally, hitting something that cause the device to blow up in his face.

"Um...I'll come back later," said Luffy, leaving Usopp's factory to see Chopper. He could hear Usopp shouting "Luffy!" as he ran up the stairs and onto the deck.

Chopper was in the sick bay, finishing his research on the new plants that were found in the New World. After that, he wrote them all down in his medical journal, filling it with potential, medical ingredients to be used. After he was done, Chopper got up from his chair and stacked his book in the shelf beside his desk. He was about to leave, walking to the door and reaching for the knob, but then Luffy bursts in, sending Chopper flying to the wall.

Luffy saw Chopper on the other side of the room, almost unconscious. He ran, grabbing the little reindeer and shaking him, shouting with concern, "Chopper! What Happened!? Who did this to you!?"

"You did this to me, you idiot!" Chopper snapped, waking up and becoming angry.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Luffy apologized while rubbing the back of his head. "Say, Chopper. You wanna go do something before we reached Paradise?"

"Yeah, sure. Just give me a moment," Luffy and Chopper stood up and walked out of the sick bay. Chopper looked at Luffy and said with a curious expression. "So what are we going to do?"

Luffy looked at the reindeer doctor with a big grin and said, mischievously, "We're going to play a prank on Zoro."

"A-ah prank! You can't be serious!"

"Yep, and it's going to be hilarious!"

back on the lawn deck, Zoro was still sleeping with his snores sounding like thunder. Unbeknownst to him, Luffy and Chopper hovered over him with a black marker and started drawing some graffiti on his face.

5 minutes later, Sanji walked out of the kitchen singing from the tip of his tongue, "Nami-Swan! Robin-Chwan! it's time to eat!" then his tone of voice shifted to that of disdain. "That goes for you, shit-heads, too!"

Luffy, Chopper, Nami, Robin, and Brook, entered and sat at the dining table. When Sanji started bringing out the food, Luffy didn't hesitate to start eating. Everyone tried their best to save their food from Luffy's rubber hands, but it was no use.

"Luffy, would you stop trying to steal my food," Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh, come on, Usopp. I'm hungry!" Luffy begged. Robin couldn't help but giggle at Luffy's attempt.

"Hungry, my ass. You still owe me news parts for my invention you blew up!" The long nosed sniper countered. He face turned into a, comically, angry expression.

On the lawn deck, Zoro finally awoke from his nap, realizing that it was time to eat. He let out a loud yawn, got up, and walked to the kitchen. Walking in, he saw Usopp and Luffy fighting with his one good eye.

"What's going on in here?" Zoro inquired. Everyone turned their attention to the swordsman and all had surprised expression on their faces, except for Luffy and Chopper who just giggled, lightly. The swordsman looked at everyone and was confused by their expressions. "What the hell are you guys looking at me for?"

Then, just out of the blue, Sanji starts to laugh while pointing at Zoro, shouting, "What the hell's up with your face, moss-head!?"

"Eh, you gotta problem with my face, ero-cook!?" Angry, Zoro reached for his swords, preparing to strike at the blonde cook. "Who are you calling 'ero-cook,' marimo!? Sanji shouted, lifting his right leg to attack as it burst into flames.

The two charged at one another, but, before they could even strike at each other, they were both knocked out by Nami. Regaining consciousness, Zoro stood up and before he could snap at the orange-haired navigator, Nami pulled out a mirror out of thin air and lifts it in front of the swordsman, "Zoro, could you look into this mirror and tell us what the hell is on your face?"

"What the fuck is on my face!" the first thing was an inked mustasche across his upper lip, along with a monical on his good eye, a unibrow, and the word 'stupid' in kanji on his forehead. He soon recognized the hand writing and turned his attention to the idiot captain. "Luffy!" It sounded almost like a storm appeared before the captain and the reindeer physician.

Luffy wasn't scared. Instead, he just kept on laughing. Chopper, on the other hand, was hiding behind the chair he was sitting in, terrified by Zoro's angry face. Even Robin joined in the laughter, letting out a 'fufufu.'

"I kill you!" unsheathing his swords, he chased Luffy out of the kitchen and all over the deck. Standing at the kitchen door, Nami let out a frustrated sigh while watching the two chase each other, but then, for some reason, light started to shine on the Thousand Sunny and the captain and swordsman soon stopped.

They've finally made it back to Paradise! Everyone ran out of the kitchen and stood on the lawn deck, smiling from seeing the sun. They're almost to home and almost ready to see their old friends. Hopefully, there wil be a new adventure along the way.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This is my first One Piece fanfic, hope you enjoy it. Please send as much reviews and inform me of any mistakes.


	2. Mystery Feeling

**Disclaimer**: I don't own One Piece.

Chapter 2

Mystery Feeling

Paradise, at last! The Straw Hats have finally left the New World and made it to Paradise. Many of them stood on the lawn deck. Franky drops anchor and started removing the Sunny's coating while the others celebrated their successful journey.

"Ah, it is good to have the wind blow against my skin! Oh wait, I don't have any skin! Yohohohoh!" Brooks, like the others, was happy to be up in the surface. Grabbing his violin, Brooks began playing a harmonious song for the crew to celebrate.

Zoro left before the party started walking towards the bathroom to wash the ink off of his face. Nami stood beside Robin, watching the others (i.e. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Sanji, and Brook) have fun...especially Luffy. She could quite put her finger on it, but something was different about him. After he became King of the Pirates, no, after the reunion, he somewhat changed, in her eyes.

"Yahoo! We made it back to Paradise!" Luffy shouted, raising his fists into the air,"Next stop; Sabaody Archipelago! Shishishishi!"

Nami smiled at her captain's cheeriness. She doesn't understand it, herself, but the raven-haired woman beside her does. 'Fufufu, this is going to be an interesting development to observe,' the idea coursed through Robin's mind.

The young, orange-haired navigator turned her attention away from the boys and looked at the eternal pose in her right hand, pointing northwest towards Sabaody Archipelago. 20-minutes-later, the swordsman returned and stood next to Robin. Arms crossed, he, like the two girls, watched as Luffy and the others danced and celebrated. He even thought of joining in on the fun.

5-hours-later, night had fallen and everyone was getting ready for bed. The Thousand Sunny was almost at its destination, but it will take another day before the Straw hats could arrive. Nami couldn't sleep. She had too much going through her mind. She was on the lawn deck, standing in front of the rails on the right side of the ship. Dresed in her purple nightgown, she stared at the moon, thinking about all she had been through with her nakama. At first, she hated pirates with a passion, but, now, she is the navigator of a pirate crew, making herself a pirate. It's all thanks to the friends she had made for freeing her from Arlong's grasp. Especially Luffy...the one person she has become close to. "Luffy..." Just thinking about his name makes her cheeks blush crimson red and smiling with happiness. Wait! Why was she flustering from that idiot captains' name! Shaking it off, she tried to calm herself down. Continued "What the hell is wrong with me, why am I thinking about Luffy!?" This was very confusing for her, "Why the hell would I be thinking about that idiot!? Sure he's nice, strong, caring...b-but that doesn't mean anything! He's still an idiot!"

Unbeknownst to the young navigator, Luffy was sitting on the Sunny's figurehead, watching the waves hitting the ship. Looking at the waves made the young captain a little dizzy, but not dizzy enough to fall off and drown into the sea. Turning his attention away, he looked up into the night sky, thinking; well, not thinking, actually; just having random thoughts course through his head…particularly, meat; however, his train of thought derailed as he turned around and noticed Nami standing on the lawn deck. What was she doing out at night?

Jumping off of his favorite spot, Luffy ran towards the navigator, yelling and waving, "Oi, Nami!" She turned and saw her captain with a smile. The young captain continued in a normal tone of voice, "Oi, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, hey Luffy, I couldn't sleep. I'm just hoping the fresh air would help me," she explained,acting aloof and trying hard not to blush. The two stood beside one another, gazing at the moon. Luffy looked at the navigator with slight curiosity. He didn't know what was up, but something was different about Nami...well, to him, that is. Tilting his head, he didn't see anything different, but somehow felt something was different. "Huh, this must be a mystery feeling," concluded in his head. Well, that's Luffy for you. Thinking of the simplest of answers.

"Hey, Luffy, you didn't tell me why you were out here, too?" the straw hat crossed his head, thinking of an explanation. He finally said something.

"Same as you, Nami. I was so excited about seeing our friends, again, that I couldn't sleep."

What he was doing was almost what Nami was doing outside. Giving her his trademark smile, Luffy was about to return to the men's quarters, but soon stopped when he noticed something wrong with Nami. He noticed her cheeks were crimson red and he was concern, or as concern as the oblivious captain could be, about Nami.

"Nami, are you okay?" He asked.

"Of course, I am!" She retorted, giving her captain the usual annoyed look. "Why would you ask that!?"

"Because your face is all red," Luffy replied. The navigator, being embarrassed, turned away from her captain, hoping to hide her blushed cheeks. She responded in shock, "Th...that's nothing! It's just a little cold out here, that's all!"

Luffy just shrugged and continued walking to the men's quarters, saying, "Okay, see you in the morning, Nami."

As the captain walked into the men's quarters, Nami whispered, softly, to herself, "Goodnight...Luffy."

It was now morning, Nami stood on the lawn deck dressed in a black tank-top short enough to reveal her hourglass figure with an image of a smiling blue cat with the word "happy" under it, a pair of short jeans, and high-heeled sandals. Feeling the wind blowing through her long, orange hair, Nami looked at the eternal pose and ordered Franky to turn 10 degrees west, in which, he replies, "Roger that, Nami!"

The others were busy doing stuff to pass the time. Robin was in the library doing research on the Rio Ponyglyph, deciphering the notes she took. Zoro was busy in the crow's nest, training with his weights and becoming stronger. Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy were busy playing soccer in the mens' quarters. Sanji was busy preparing breakfast for the crew. And Brooks was busy writing a new song for everyone to hear.

Nami stared at the eternal pose, relieved that it's pointing to the right direction. Then, the next thing you know it, she turned her attention away and saw the island of Sabaody Archipelago. She then started to shout, calling the crew to come to down to the lawn deck, "Hey, everyone! We've made it! We're almost at Sabaody!"

The rest of the Straw Hats stopped what they were doing and ran up to the lawn deck. It was true! They were almost there, seeing a silhouette of the island in front of them. Like before, the crew began to celebrate. Sanji began handing out cream-filled pancakes with strawberries, but, first, to the girls, saying with hearts on his eyes, "Here you go, my darlings! Breakfast made from my very heart!"

"Thank you, Cook-san," Robin replied with a smile while sitting on the mast. The same with Nami, "Thanks, Sanji!"

"Hey, what about us!?" Usopp replied. Annoyed by the cook's womanizing.

"Yours is in the kitchen, shit-heads!" the cook shouted. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were excited, yelling, "Thanks Sanji" in unison and ran into the kitchen.

"If you need anything else, girls, I'll be hear for you!" Sanji said as he twirls around.

"Thank you for the offer, Cook-san," Robin replied. Seeing her winking at him, Sanji's nose shot out enough blood to send him flying into the air and falling back to the ship.

Arms crossed, Zoro stood, two feet away, in front of him, letting out a "tch" sound. That sound aggravated Sanji, "Oi, what's your problem, moss-head!?"

"Yeah, you annoy me, nose-bleed," Zoro countered. Sanji looked pissed. He didn't like being called that.

"What'd you say, marimo!?" Sanji's right foot was then engulfed in flames.

"You heard me, nose-bleed!" Zoro unsheathed his Wado Ichimonji, ready to strike. Like before, Nami was annoyed by the two and punched them so hard, it sent them flying into the air and crashing back down to the ship. Sanji seemed to enjoy getting hit by Nami.

"Fufufu, well, now that was exciting," Robin commented.

Sitting back down, Nami let out a huge sigh, saying, "Yeah. Hopefully, once we get to Sabaody, things will be a lot calmer."

Like that will be the day. Things will be as crazy as they are with the Straw Hats. Then, somewhere on Sabaody Archipelago, someone was observing the seas through a spy-glass. "So, the Straw Hats have return. Well, this will be interesting." A large grin appeared on a silhouetted figure. Just who is this man and what is he planning for the Straw Hat Pirates? We'll soon learn next time.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter of my first One Piece fanfic, 'One Piece The New Beginning.' I hope you enjoy it and hope the reviews are good too.

**Trivia**: The outfit Nami's wearing was loosely inspired from the Nami in Zippi44's doujinshi, Signs of Affection, in page 53.


	3. Calmness on Sabaody Archipelago!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece, only the OCs.

Chapter 3

Calmness on Sabaody Archipelago! A wolf-man on the island?

The Strawhats finally made it to Sabaody Archipelago. Docking the Thousand Sunny, the Strawhats were divided into groups to restock on supplies. By Nami's instructions, the crew were divided into three teams: Team Alpha consisted of Luffy, Nami and Chopper, Team Beta consisted of Zoro, Robin, and Usopp, and Team Gamma consisted of Sanji and Franky. The only person not picked was Brook who was put in charge of guarding the Thousand Sunny.

At the marketplace...

Sanji was walking with Franky to pick up some groceries at the market when, suddenly, his perverted senses kicked in from the sight of all the beautiful women. "Woman! There are lovely women everywhere!" screamed the ero-cook with his eyes shaped like bulging hearts, scaring most of the girls in front of him.

"Oi, Sanji, will you calm down before you make a SOOPER mistake?" demanded Franky with a Mohawk as he grabbed Sanji by the back of his coat with his tiny robot hand. "You're bumming me out, bro, aw!"

The chef snapped out of his perverseness and started getting serious, "Oh, you're right, let's get this shopping down..." reverting back to pervert Sanji, temporarily. "...So I can get back to Nami-swan and Robin-Chwan."

At the spare parts shop...

Zoro was becoming irritated by the presence of Nico Robin. The reason why Nami assigned Robin and Usopp to Zoro was to keep him from getting lost, like he usually would. The three were looking for parts for Usopps' invention, which was destroyed thanks to a certain captain.

"This is humiliating," Grumbled Zoro with both arms crossed. "Being escorted by a woman is bad enough, but being paired with Usopp, as well."

Slapping the air, the sniper snapped from that offense, "What's that suppose to me!?"

Robin, on the other hand, didn't take what the swordsman said about her as offensive, but, instead, she just giggled and replied with a slight grin, "Fufufu, you're so cute when you're annoyed, Kenshin-kun."

You could see how red Zoro's cheeks were when she said that. Usopp took the opportunity of this to get back at the swordsman. "Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her," he whispered into Zoro's ear while puffing his cheeks.

"Oi, knock it off, long nose!" Zoro snapped at Usopp.

"Okay, Okay! Can't a guy have a little fun in a while," Stated Usopp as he raised his hands in defense.

At Sabaody Park...

Luffy and Chopper were having the time of their lives. It had been ages since they last came to Sabaody Park. The two were riding on the roller coaster, screaming their lungs out with joy as they swirled around and around. Nami watched them have their fun, smiling at the sight of it. The three continued their shopping as they entered a clothing store. Chopping and Luffy stood as they watched the young navigator harassing the owner.

"I'll buy these pants and shirts for 90% off!" She demanded as she, forcefully, brought the prices down.

The owner became nervous and was unable to reason with such a woman, "Please, miss, that's too cheap for me!"

After her severe haggling, Nami was walking with the captain and doctor while holding a string that was connected to, at least, twenty bubbles with shopping bags in them.

"Shishishi! That was so funny how Nami was making that shopkeeper to drop his prices," Luffy chuckled as he held a string that carried ten bubbles in his left hand.

"Yeah, but it was a little scary to see Nami get all frustrated," Chopper replied while holding the other ten bubbles in his left hoof and a stick of cotton candy in his right.

They were about to head back to the Sunny when Luffy suggested of seeing an old friend. 30-minutes-later, Luffy, Nami, and Chopper arrived at Shakky's Rip-off Bar where the captain charged through the door, shouting, "Rayleigh, we're back!"

Shakuyaku and Rayleigh saw Luffy barged in and were happy to see him after all this time.

"Welcome back, Luffy," greeted Rayleigh with a warming smile. "I see you've grown a little since we last spoke."

"It's good to see you, again, Rayleigh," said Nami with a small grin as she brought the supplies inside the bar. Chopper spoke up, as well, as he climbed up the bar stool beside the Dark King: "Hai, we still haven't thanked you for the coating."

"It's good to see you, as well; Nami, Chopper. I hope things went well at Raftel."

" I see you've gotten yourself a new straw hat," Shakky was very observant, seeing that the new straw hat Luffy was wearing was different than the old one he was wearing before.

Taking off his hat, Luffy stared at it for a few minutes before putting it back on his head. He responded with a euphoric grin, "Yeah, I got it after bringing back my old one to Shanks."

Now, what was different about Luffy new hat was that it was light brown and much bigger than his original straw hat, which was tan and average size.

8-months-ago, in the New World...

The Thousand Sunny anchored itself next to an island called "Tokoto Island" that was located north at the edge of the calm belt and, once in a while, it would become surrounded by a few Sea-Kings, but, thanks to the Sunny's 'Goan Cannon' and Franky's Radical Beam, the Strawhats were able to not get eaten by the sea beasts.

Standing on the shores of Tokoto, Luffy and his nakama stood face-to-face with one of the Yonko, himself...Red-Haired Shanks, but it wasn't a battle the two captains were preparing for. No; it was something else. Walking up to each other, the two captains shook hands and smiled with joy. Luffy was happy to see his old friend, again, the same friend who inspired him to go on adventures as a pirate.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Luffy?" Said Shanks, smiling as he used his one and only arm with Luffy's.

"Yep, it's good to see you, too, Shanks," Luffy tightened his grip, testing to see who's the strongest of the two. The two released their grips and rested their hands.

"You've grown up to be a strong pirate, Luffy and I see you've kept my hat in good condition."

"I sure did!" Taking off his trademark straw hat, Luffy stared directly into it and was about to say a few sad words: "Well, old friend, it looks like this is our last adventure together. We had some fun together, but, now, it's time for us to say goodbye." Shedding a tear, the rubber-boy gave the straw hat back to the red-headed captain.

Many of Luffy's nakama were touched from Luffy returning his most valued treasure to its true owner. "Aw! It's so sad!" Franky, as usual, started shedding tears after seeing Luffy returning his hat.

With a huge grin, Luffy started introducing his nakama to the rest of the Red Hair Pirates and soon the two pirate crews through a party to celebrate their reunion. Luffy was enjoying himself, doing his comical dance with chopsticks in his nose and stretching his mouth, along with Franky and Chopper, which they haven't done in two years. Nami was currently in a drinking contest with Lucky Roo, having finished fourty jugs of ale. Lucky Roo, however, collapsed after finished only thirty-eight. Usopp was busy catching up with his father, Yasopp, as they sat in front of the bonfire, laughing at whatever part of their conversation was fun. Zoro and Sanji were, once again, agruing and fighting with each other, shouting "Moss-headed slacker!" and "Deluded ero-cook!" at each other. Nico Robin sat in front of the bonfire, reading a book, as usual. The next day, the Strawhats waved to the Red Hair Pirates goodbye and set sail to the next island.

An-hour-later, Nami was on the lawn deck, admiring the calming weather. She soon spot Luffy, sitting on his favorite spot, but something wasn't right about him. He looked depressed. Nami knew what the problem was. It was the straw hat. That hat was Luffy's treasure and giving it back to Shanks was a very painful thing to do.

Arriving at the next island, Nami volunteered to explore the small town that was built on it while being accompanied by Zoro; however, Sanji, too, volunteered and went to restock on food.

"How the hell can you buy so much stuff in such a small town!?" Zoro was irritated, forced to become a human pack-mule for Nami.

Nami turned her attention to the swordsman, flashing an evil grin as she stood at the next store, "Do you want me to remind you of the money you still owe me?" Now, mentioning that silenced the swordsman.

Nami stood, looking thought the display window at the hats that were on sale. "Ooo, they'd all so cute on me!" When she saw the last hat on display, it looked somewhat familiar. "Zoro, you stay here. I need to buy one more thing and that's it." So, she went into the hat store, leaving Zroro outside with all the stuff she had bought, much to Zoro's annoyance. "Oh, come on, Nami! I need to use the fuckin' toilet!" Nami didn't hear and left the swordsman.

Night fell, Nami was on the lawn deck, again, but, now, carrying a circular, white box. She was looking for Luffy. She soon sees Luffy standing in front of the main mast as he uses his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers to stretch himself up. It wasn't his turn to keep watch, he just wanted something to do.

"Luffy, could you come down here!?" the raven-haired captain looked down, seeing the orange-haired navigator calling him. "I need to talk to you!"

"Hai" was the only word Luffy said. He jumped down as he grabbed the sail before landing on the lawn deck.

Standing in front of Nami, Luffy was curious of what she wanted to talk to him about. "What is it, Nami?" The navigator gives the captain his gift, saying with her cheeks a little red, "Here, I went to town and bought this for you."

"Me?" Luffy wasn't sure what to make of this gesture. He soon pondered on why Nami bought him a gift. Then it hit him in the most ridiculous matter. "Oh, I get it! Today's my birthday, right!?"

"No, Luffy, your birthday was two months ago, remember?" deadpanned Nami.

Shrugging his shoulder, Luffy opens the box and was surprised of what was in it. "Oh my gawd! A new straw hat!" This brought joy to Luffy as he placed it on his head.

"I bought it in town at a hat shop. Since it almost looked like your old straw hat, I thought I should buy it to cheer you up," Nami stated, smiling from seeing how happy Luffy was. "So, are you feeling any bet—"

The navigator was cut off as Luffy, ambushed her, hugging her as his trademark grin formed on his face. "Thank you so much Nami!" the navigator's cheeks changed color from light red to crimson. Releasing his hold, Luffy said with a smile, "I can't wait to show the others!" He ran off to find the others, leaving a surprised Nami standing on the deck with her cheeks as red as fresh picked strawberries.

Present day...

After a 30 minutes of talking, Luffy and his group left the Rip-Off Bar, but not before receiving warning from Rayleigh, himself. "Luffy, before you leave, there's something I must warn you."

"What's that, Rayleigh?" Luffy inquired. The young captain turned his attention to his mentor as this could be interesting.

"A lot of things have changed over the past year on this island," Rayleigh began to explain as he formed a serious expression on his face. "Luffy, Nami, Chopper, haven't you ever noticed how organized and calm Sabaody Archipelago has become?"

Nami was the first to respond, "Now that you mentioned it, this island has become different than it was the last time we came here."

"Yeah and when we came her, we didn't see any Marine officers anywhere," Luffy remarked, tapping his chin with his index finger. "Also, we haven't seen any pirates shooting and destroying anything since we got here. What's up with that?"

A small grin form on Rayleigh's face. He stared at the three Strawhats and told them the reason why everything had become calm and quiet on the island.

"There is a reason why there hasn't been much chaos on Sabaody, lately. You see, 5-months-ago, a new group of rookie pirates appeared on the island and self-proclaimed it their new headquarters. Many of the pirates on the island weren't happy about that and tried to wipe them off the face of the island; however, these rookies proved to the be strong. Even the pirates who claimed they were stronger were easily defeated and chased off the island. Since then, every Marine officer had abandoned Sabaody Archipelago, completely, leaving the island under their return. This new pirate group has been waiting for you to return to Paradise ever since you found the One Piece and became 'King of the Pirates'."

Chopper and Nami were both scared by what Rayleigh said, shaking from image of what this new pirate group looked like. The first image was that of a band of demons with sharp claws and ominous grins, slashing and killing anyone who comes in their way. Luffy, on the other hand, was filled with excitement as a huge grin formed on his face and stars appearing from his eyes. "That's so awesome!"

"Of course!" said Nami and Chopper in unison with both their heads hanging down in despair. What did they expect from Luffy, the fearless, yet idiotic, captain of the Strawhat pirates?

Rayleigh wasn't that surprised by Luffy's response, knowing the young Strawhat hasn't changed since they've last met. "As I was saying, These pirates call themselves the 'Wolf Fang Pirates' on the count of their leader, Captain Randolph Kernighan, also known as 'Red Wolf' Kernighan."

Suddenly, Nami looked surprise from hearing that name. Luffy noticed the shocking expression on his navigator's face and said in a concern tone of voice, "What's wrong, Nami?"

"I remember reading that name," she replied in a surprised tone of voice. "I read his name in a newspaper 3 months ago, saying '[Red Wolf Kernighan], a new rookie pirate from the Grand Line, destroys five Marine vessels in an attempt to apprehend the rookie captain' but that was after we left Raftel and it didn't say anything about occupying Sabaody or what the rookie captain looks like."

"I'm not surprised," Shakky said as she took a whiff from her cigarette. "The World Government has been covering up the news of the island's recent occupation, believing it as a way to fool the world into thinking that they've gotten the island under control, unlike before." She extinguishes her cigarette. "In other words, they're taking the credit for the island's calmness while the Grand Line remains ignorantly bliss of its current situation."

"So what does this 'Kernighan' guy look like" Luffy inquired as he arched an eyebrow.

Rayleigh gave the young captain a straight answer, "No one knows, but there are rumors saying that he's 'a werewolf who has a taste for flesh'. Even his bounty poster displays the rumor." He took out a bounty poster and hands it to the Strawhats. "Here it is, details and everything."

"What, a bounty of 900,000,000 Berri!" Nami exclaimed, surprised by how it was close to Luffy's, which is now a bounty of 12 billion Berri. "How can a guy who had just become a pirate for only five months achieve something that big!?"

"Wow, this guy must be very strong to have such a large bounty on his head," commented the captain as he pictured how power this "Red Wolf" captain was; however, his thoughts shifted to piles of meat as his stomach growled in hunger. "I'm hungry."

*Whack* "How can you think of food at a time like this!?" Nami knew the answer, but she felt like giving her captain a good whack on the head to keep his thoughts on the right course.

"Ow! That hurts, Nami!"

After Rayleigh explained everything to the three Strawhats, Luffy, Nami, and Chopper were ready to leave just before Rayleigh said this to the young captain: "Luffy, another thing I should tell you. Be careful out there, Randolph has people watching your every move. He's been observing you ever since you got back to the island and has been observing your every movement. Watch your back, Luffy, and that goes for you two, as well."

The three Strawhats nodded their heads and walked out the door. 10-minutes-later, just as they left the bar, they noticed two men in hoods staring at them from behind, but it wasn't just the two men staring at them. On the rooftop of an abandoned tailor shop, one man was examining them from afar.

"Overseer" Ragul Exmora; reconnaissance agent of the Wolf Fang Pirates; cyborg; bounty: 250 million Berri; loves reading books while drinking wine. Ragul was a man of average height, about 5-foot-10 to be precise, with short gray hair that reached down to his neck. He wore a white cassock with dark boots and red, fingerless, gloves. Over his eyes was a strange, mechanical spectacles with a large nob over his right side that he turns to, properly, adjust. As he twists, the lenses would extend like a telescope.

"Interesting; it seems the Strawhats have finally arrived on the island, just like how our observers reported," he stated with an emotionless expression on his face. "The captain will be pleased to here the latest update of my observation."

Back at the market...

Sanji and Franky were walking back to the ship with bubles filled with food behind them. Then, out of nowhere, thirty men appeared out of nowhere. They appeared to be regular pirates; however, each one bared a wolf insignia stitched on their clothes.

"Do you mind, pal, you're in our way," Sanji remarked with an annoyed expression.

"Are you two 'Black Leg' Sanji and 'Cyborg' Franky!" one of the pirates responded.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Sanji replied.

"Who we are is non of your concern; however, we do want you to come along with us, peacefully. If you don't, then things will turn ugly." It wasn't wise to make threats with two of the Straw Hat Pirates. Many of the bystanders ran for cover so they wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

"Not a chance, bro. The only way we're coming with you is if you take us out. Aw!" Franky retorted with his arms crossed.

The group of pirates were not amused. "Very well, then. I guess we'll have to take you in body bags." The first pirate unsheathed his sword and raised it in the air. "Men; attack!"

The pirates charged at the two Strawhats, but were surprised at what happened next. Sanji was the first to attack, but before he could attack, the cook took out a fag from his cigarette carton, places it into his mouth, and took a big puff as he lights it. Then he runs and prepared to strike with his right leg lifting up. "Tendron!" Sanji swings his right leg into one of the pirate's collar bone, sending him flying to the side. Sanji then finished the blow with a "Quasi!", taking out fifteen men in a spinning tornado of kicks.

"Weapons Left!" Franky's left knuckles transformed into gun barrels, firing numerous bullets and taking out eight men in one shot. Lifting up his right arm, Franky launches a "Strong Right" as he knocked out four more men. Then, from his shoulder, he launches numerous missiles at the remaining pirates.

After the smoke cleared, Sanji and Franky continued walking back to the Sunny.

"Well, those guys weren't so tough!" Commented Sanji, kicking his shoes at the ground. "I almost feel sorry for the guy those guys were working for."

Franky nodded in agreement as he transformed into "Franky Tank" out of fatigue in his legs. "Aw! These guys didn't really put up much of a good fight!"

As Team Gamma of the Straw Hat Pirates were far away in the distance, one of the members of the Wolf Fang Pirates pulled out a transponder snail from his pocket and started calling for reinforcements and a medical team.

Outside of the parts shop...

Team Beta was having the same problem as Team Gamma with a group of thirty pirates, just like Team Gamma, surrounding them and charging at them with swords and guns. "Santoryu: Oni Giri!" with one sword in his mouth and one of each in his hands, Zoro was about to take down six men. "Seis Fleur: Clutch!" arms began to appear on the bodies of twenty men. You could hear their spins snapping as the arms bend them backwards. "Midori Boshi: Devil!" out of the ground was a giant Venus flytrap that attacked the four remaining men. It 's obvious that this is Usopp's handy work. After that fight, Team Beta resumed heading back to the Thousand Sunny, carrying bubbles filled with spare parts.

Somewhere unknown on Sabaody...

"Uhuh; yes, do not worry. Reinforcements and a medical team are on their way," said a man with a deep voice. As he hung up, the deep voiced silhouette started talking to another silhouetted man who was sitting on a canape and eating meat. "Captain, we have a serious problem."

There was no response from the captain as he was too busy enjoying his meat, just like a certain captain we' all know. "It appears we have underestimated the Straw Hat Pirates. What do you think we should do, captain?" the silhouetted man waited for his captain to respond.

*Gruff* "I think we should send one of our best crew mates. How about you, Ms. Weaver, I'm sure you'll enjoy this assignment?" The captain turned his attention to a dark corner of the room and coming out was a beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Black Widow" Weaver; assassin of the Wolf Fang Pirates; Devil Fruit User; bounty: 400 million berri; likes to hear the screams of her victims as she ends their lives. Weaver was a beautiful woman with long black hair that stopped at her waist, red eyes that can see in the dark, a black lipstick on her lips. She wore a short black dress that exposed her large cleavage with a large red ribbon stitched on the back and a pair of black pumps.

"Oh, you know me too well, darling," she stated, licking her lips from the taste of her new mission. "I'll be sure to take care of the cook and the shipwright for you."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Had a bit of writer's block, but here it is, chapter 3 of The New Beginning. Please give positive reviews and if you can think of a better word than "spare parts shop", send me a message.

Note: Ragul's outfit was inspired by Neo's from the matrix and the way he adjusts his vision is similar to Dr. Franken Stein from Soul Eater. The new hat scene was inspired by Heivais' Gift comic. The first part of the story is referred to as the Red Wolf Arc.


	4. A Seductive Voice in the Air!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. I just own the OCs

Chapter 4:

A Seductive Voice in the Air! Here comes Weaver the Black Widow!

Team Gamma walked down the street as they carried the groceries with them. Sanji couldn't help but look at the beautiful women that pass them by until he notices a beautiful woman with black hair and a black dress standing in an alley, 5-feet-away from where the two Strawhats were. The woman gave a seductive wave to the love cook as she whispered, "Come to me, Sanji. Come to me." As if by magic, Sanji had lost all control of his body, walking towards the black-haired woman who had disappeared into the darkness, saying with eyes turned to hearts: "Yes ma'am". Sanji walked into the alley with Franky chasing after him.

"Hey, Curly Cook, where are you going!?"

Sanji was surprised as the alleyway was completely empty "W-where did she go!?" Sanji questioned as his, and Franky's, eyes reverted to normal.

Rubbing the back of his own head, Franky was puzzled by this, as well. "This is SUPER weird! Aw!"

Just then, a strand of white thread appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around Sanji and Franky and leaving them immobile. Soon, the two found themselves lifted up and in a giant spider's web.

"What the hell is this stuff!?" Sanji wiggled around as he tried to escape.

"Aw! It's so sticky, even if we try to struggle, we can't get out!" Franky remarked to the blonde love-cook.

"Hello, boys, and welcome to my web," the two heard a sultry voice speak to them. Sanji and Franky looked up, seeing the same beautiful woman sitting at the top of the large spider web with her legs cross. Sanji's eyes lit up into hearts after seeing the woman's beauty. Franky, on the other hand, was enraged by this incident. "My name's Weaver and I hope you're comfortable because you'll be here for a while."

Weaver crawled down the web, seductively, moving down and laid in front of the cook, licking her lips as she whispered into his ear: "Oh, I haven't had someone like you in a while; so young and so handsome." She caressed the blonde-haired cook's left cheek, slowly, while licking the inside of his ear. The excitement caused a little bit of his blood to flow from his nostril, but then she turned her attention to the cyborg shipwright and crawled towards him as she caresses his chest, saying, "Now, you, on the other hand. I have never seen someone so…strong, before, in my life."

"Hey thanks, I've been strong like this since last week!" Franky blushed from the words Weaver had sad about him. "Hey, wait a minute, get us out of this web, lady!"

"Oh no, I can't do that," She retorted with a devious grin. "I have orders to take you two back alive, but first, I feel very famish and really need something to eat."

"I could cook you up something delicious, if you let us go!" Sanji replied, still with hearts in his eyes.

Weaver turned her attention to Sanji and said to him as she crawled over to his side, "Oh, no need to worry about that, Sanji-san. You're all I need to satisfy my hunger."

Grabbing the cook and leaning him up, Weaver opened her mouth with her jaws extending and revealing a whole row of fangs. Her entire body transformed, her lower body morphing into a spider's abdomen with four legs appearing on both sides and a red bow-tie on the back, the back of her body became black while the front, including her face, turned pale as four extra eyes appeared on her face, and her arms became longer and her fingers turned into sharp claws.

Franky was surprised by this new form with both eyes bulging in shock. Sanji snapped out of his trance. In front of him was not a beautiful woman, but a giant black widow spider coming to devour every fiber of his being and since Sanji had a fear of insects and arachnids, this was his nightmare coming to life. "Nani!" Both Sanji and Franky shouted in unison. "You're a Zoan-type Devil Fruit User!?"

"Yes, I ate the Kumo Kumo no Mi, Model: Black Widow; it gives me the ability and the form of a real back widow spider," She explained, smiling with the intention of satisfying her hunger. "Now, what was I doing before I started explaining everything? Oh right, I was about to have you for lunch, Cook-san."

Opening her jaws, again, Weaver grabbed Sanji by the shoulders and was preparing to consume him. This was bad for Sanji. He had to do something quick, or else, he was going to be food for the hungry spider. Then Sanji soon bursts into flames, burning the webs and freeing Franky and himself. Weaver fell to the ground, changing back to her human form. Hovering over her, Sanji was not too happy about what she had done.

"Please, y-you wouldn't hit a lady, would you?" Weaver begged as a tear began to shed from her eyes. Sanji lifted his right leg and prepared to strike. Weaver closed her eyes and was waiting for the blow, but then she heard something slam against the wall behind her. She opened her eyes and saw the Ero-cooks' right foot slammed into the wall.

"You're right, I wouldn't hit a woman. Even if you tried to eat me alive, I am a gentleman and would never injure any woman, no matter how evil they are," Sanji replied in a gentlemanly way as he removed his foot from the hole he made in the wall. He turned his away from her and walked over to Franky, grabbing the groceries and preparing to leave.

Standing up, Weaver changed into her spider form and was about to attack, shouting, "Never turn your back away from me, Cook-san!"

Unbeknownst to Weaver, Franky fired a rocket from his right shoulder, releasing a net and snagging her in its grasp. "Aw! That's what you get for messing with SUPER Team Gamma!" Franky remarked, flashing his trademark pose.

"What the hell, Franky!? You never hurt a lady, even if she's trying to attack you!" Sanji started to argue with the cyborg, but before Franky could say anything, the two Strawhats heard something from above.

"Girugirugirugiru!" was the sound it made from the rooftop. It jumped from the roof and landed in front of the two Strawhats and the Black Widow. "My, my, what an interesting show! The black Widow, easily, taken down by a chef with a bounty of 90 million and a shipwright with a bounty of 67 million!"

The appearance of the person in front of them was quite...strange to be precise. It looked like a small boy with purple hair, dressed in a ninja outfit, and grinning like Monkey D. Luffy. It was non other than Zukosu, Randolph's newest recruit and 'messenger boy'. Since he was knew, he wouldn't have a bounty, yet; however, being trained in the 'Way of the Shinobi,' or 'Shinobido', he was very useful in spying on his own subordinates.

"Oh, save it, Zukosu! So, are you to help me out or are you going to continue making fun of me?" Weaver was waiting for an answer from the young shinobi. Zukosu turned his attention to the raven-haired woman and answered her question: "Why I'm hear to help, of course. Hold on just a minute."

The young ninja started searching through every pocket on his person. "Where is that stupid..." then a satisfying grin appeared on his face, again."...Here it is, just what I was looking for!"

"Oi, kid, if you think we're going to fight you, then you're going to have to wait until you're older," Sanji stated as he took a puff from his cigarette.

Zukosu soon pulled a ball from his pocket and as he let out a another "Girugirugirugiru!", he threw the ball on the ground, which exploded into a cloud of smoke, blinding the Strawhats in the process, but then, out of nowhere, about fifty kunai, appeared and were' all aimed at Sanji and Franky.

Surprised by this, Sanji and Franky ran out of the alleyway and into the streets as fast as they could, in a comical fashion, while holding the groceries. "Aw! That was close!" Franky stated the obvious. Just asthe smoke cleared, the ninja and the black widow disappeared, leaving only an empty net and a couple of kunai behind.

"Just who was that damn kid..." Sanji's eyes soon transformed into heart, yet again. "...and that beautiful enchantress!"

"I don't know, but we better get back to the Sunny SUPER quick, as possible!" Franky reminded the curly-browed chef. The two continued walking as if nothing happened, but still kept their guard up, knowing that they haven't seen the last of those two.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Here's chapter 4 of One Piece: A New Beginning where it centers Sanji and Franky and them dealing with "Black Widow" Weaver. Sorry it doesn't Luffy, or Nami, but they'll be back in the next chapter. This may not be my best chapter. Please write both positive and negative reviews.

Note: Weaver has a crush on Randolph Kernighan, which will be featured later in the next chapter; however, she won't show it around him, but only in private.


End file.
